Karʒ - dictionnaire étymologique
Karʒ '''= cœur (i-e '''kērd* (gen krdés*) = cœur > skr hṛd, av zǝrǝd-''', hin '''hridae, arm sird, gr κηρ, καρδια “kêr, kardia”, lat cor, cordis > it cuore, esp corazón, port coração, roum cord, virl cride > gael croi = cœur; gal craidd = bret kreiz = milieu; got hairto, ags heorte, vnor hjarta, aha herza, al Herz, neer hart, ang heart, da hjerte, sué'hjärta', vprus seyr, lit širdìs, let sirds, vsl srъdьce = cœur;srēda = milieu > rus сердце “sierdtsé”, tch srdce, srcr srce, pol serce, hitt ker, kardi-''' = cœur infl. it '''coraggio, esp coraje, fr ang courage, V/ '''kar3ad' infl gal '''calon', bret kalon, ar qalb = cœur) karʒ id alm = corps et âme, ane karʒ = sans cœur, be karʒ i… = au cœur de, be karʒ vimu = au cœur de l’hiver, ki bitan karʒ le cœur battant, od bond mi karʒi = du fond du cœur, ki breken karʒ = le cœur brisé, avo u bun karʒ = avoir bon cœur, de dama mi karʒi = la dame de mes pensées, avo u dar karʒ = avoir le cœur dur, davo siu karʒ a ekun = donner son cœur à qqun, avo ekwa su karʒ = avoir qqch sur le cqur, mi karʒ se glodan = j’ai le cœur qui saigne, avo u gori karʒ = avoir un cœur d’or, in hi karʒ = en son for intérieur, avo u kami karʒ = avoir un cœur de pierre, ki u lej karʒ = d’un cœur léger, je leʒ su mi karʒ = cela me tient à cœur, ki mand su karʒ = la main sur le cœur, nemo ekwa be karʒ = prendre qqch à cœur, avo nun karʒ = n’avoir pas de cœur, opro siu karʒ = ouvrir son cœur, od polen karʒ = de grand cœur, de tout cœur, preso karʒ = serrer le cœur, preso su siu karʒ = serrer sur son cœur, he setì tal hi karʒ in hi vark = il a mis tout son cœur dans son travail, od tal mi karʒ = de tout cœur, uslijo siu karʒ = épancher son cœur, laso voko siu karʒ laisser parler son cœur, od voli karʒ = de bon cœur, ki u war karʒ = d’un cœur lourd, je s’war su mi karʒ = cela me pèse sur le cœur nemo be karʒ (fr prendre à cœur, ang take to heart, al sich zu Herzen nehmen, rus принимать близко к сердцу) = prendre à cœur karʒad (occ coratge) = courage i av ne de karʒad apnego = je n’ai pas le courage de refuser, neme karʒad ! prenez courage ! nemo siu karʒad in obe mande (f.E) = prendre son courage à deux mains, perlaso karʒad = perdre courage karʒam = avec courage, courageusement kambo karʒam = se battre avec courage karʒan = courageux V/ '''inkarʒado' '''karʒi' adj = du cœur, cardiaque, cordial karʒi atàk = crise cardiaque, karʒi bitad = battement de cœur, karʒi cirurgad chirurgie cardiaque, karʒi dama = dame de cœur, karʒi patid = maladie cardiaque,karʒi ritma = rythme cardiaque, karʒi stopad = arrêt du cœur, arrêt cardiaque, karʒi storij = affaire de cœur, V/ '''inkarʒi' = cordial:'' inkarʒi salute = cordiales salutations (lettre), karʒibrekor = bourreau des cœurs karʒid = cordialité karʒidòl = douleur cardiaque karʒiformi = en forme de cœur karʒipàin ''' (lat '''cordolium > afr cordueil) = peine de cœur''' ' '''karʒipati' = cardiaque, malade du cœur karʒirisan = déchirant, qui fend le cœur Category:Étymologie